iLOVEYOU
by twilightfreak55
Summary: things get heated up after the show. Read to find out more!


Well I told you that this is short and even though it is please review and I may write more

_**Well I told you that this is short and even though it is please review and I may write more.**_

Freddie's Journal Entry 1:

Yes, I finally got my new journal. But I'm here to talk about other stuff then that. I want to talk about Carly. Carly is this beautiful, smart, sweet, thoughtful, funny and well pretty much all around girl that I like and have liked for a long time. But she won't give me the time of day and I accept that, but I just can't help but wonder why and I'm going to find out.

**Freddie's POV**

Today we are going to do a new web cast and I can't wait, but it's not because we are shooting a new one, it's because I get to see Carly. I woke up at 9 today because I had a dentist appointment. After that I had planned on going over to Carly's house to run over the show once or twice so we won't mess up. Straight after that I had planned on asking Carly why she wouldn't date me. I hope it goes well.

**Sam's POV**

That nerd Freddie had to go to the stupid Dentist today so I have nothing to do till he gets back, which sucks. Carly is helping her brother and catching up on homework or I'd be there already. Come to think of it I need to be doing that homework…….gnaw. I'll just force some geek to do it when we get back to school. But anyways I think tonight's show is going to do great. We have a lot of stuff planned, even a turtle race. (Yeah) That should be fun huh.

**Carly's POV**

Spencer started a new sculpture today and I'm trying to help him with, but not really succeeding. So I decided to stop and go do some homework, which Sam probably won't do. Freddie had a dentist appointment and after that we are going to do another show. Then Sam, Freddie and me had planned to just hang out. We'll probably think of new ideas for the up coming show. I think that's all we will be doing…….

**Author's POV**

Sam headed over to Carly's house after Freddie called her and told her he had just got out of the dentist's office. Carly finished her homework and tried to help Spencer again with his sculpture. About fifteen minutes into that both Freddie and Sam showed up.

"Hey Carly," they both said in unison.

"Hey guys are you ready to begin rehearsal?" asked Carly.

"Yea, let's go," said Freddie, with Sam trailing a few feet behind them.

After the rehearsed the show about three times they decided to take a break. They joined Spencer downstairs who was also taking a break from is amazing new sculpture. Sam ran to the frigerator and grabbed four drinks and a bag of chips out of the cabinet.

"I can't wait to start recording this week's show," said Freddie with eagerness.

"I can't wait to watch it," declared Spencer. When they got finished with there snack they headed back to work. Sam and Carly went through many things from the turtle race to the water balloon fight, things on there show was crazy this time and things afterwards were going to be even crazier.

After the show Freddie was going to go through with his plan to ask Carly why she wouldn't date him.

"Hey Carly can we talk for a sec??" asked Freddie, "Alone?" he said while looking at Sam.

"Yeah sure let's go into the kitchen."

"Okay um……well you see I know that you would never date me and I was wondering, and please answer, why you wouldn't?"

"Umm, I don't know really. I mean we are good friends and you are a great guy it's just I never thought of it being possible."

"Oh, but you mean it could be possible?"

"Yeah I mean you're a good guy and I would actual date you its just I never thought of it."

"But what if I done this, would it make you think of it?" said Freddie as he leaned in and planted a some and tender kiss on Carly's lips, but to Freddie's surprise and Sam's who was listening from the living room, she didn't pull away the whole time. But finally Freddie pulled away.

"So will you consider it?" asked Freddie in a breathless voice.

"I already have and I say YES!!" Carly answered as she leaned in and kissed Freddie again and this time more passionate.

_**AND THAT'S IT SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE PLZ!!**_


End file.
